Sometimes, all we need is a little push
by SwanQueen2603
Summary: [OS] Emma est sur le point de se marier et Regina la regarde tristement avancer le long de l'allée, le cœur brisé. Cependant, une visite du passé vient chambouler les plans de mariage de la blonde. Avoueront-elles leur sentiment envers l'autre ? Ou préfèreront-elle oublier cet incident ? SWANQUEEN


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Petit OS que je garde en réserve depuis quelques temps et que je décide de publier aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Sometimes, all we need's a little push.**

Et voilà. Emma avait enfin trouvé sa fin heureuse.

Et moi, je la regardais avancer dans l'allée. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle… Bien, que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse porter une telle robe. On aurait dit sa mère.

Zelena était à côté de moi, elle me tenait par le bras. Elle savait. Henry était de l'autre côté, tenant le livre qui avait tout commencé. Il me regardait et me souriait. Il savait.

Moi, je faisais mon possible pour ne pas laisser ma tristesse paraître. J'étais heureuse pour elle. C'était bien ce que je voulais, non ? Qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ce n'était pas avec moi ? C'était ce que je voulais, mais je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait si mal.

Emma continuait d'avancer dans l'allée, et alors le temps sembla se ralentir. Ses pas semblèrent se faire plus lent, et tout me revint à l'esprit. Tout.

Emma tombant sous le charme de Hook en le voyant aider Ariel à retrouver son prince. Alors, que c'était moi qui le lui avait permit.

Hook traitant Emma d'orpheline, alors qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Hook menaçant de tuer toute sa famille, juste par colère.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se marier à un tel homme. Je voulais m'avancer, lui avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Car c'était lui qui l'avait consolée lorsqu'Henry était au Pays Imaginaire.

C'était lui qui avait vendu son navire pour la retrouver.

C'était lui qui s'était aventuré dans le monde sans magie pour la retrouver à New York.

C'était lui qui l'avait emmenée en rendez-vous.

C'était lui qui s'était sacrifié pour briser la malédiction du Ténébreux.

C'était lui qui l'avait demandée en mariage.

Pas moi.

Alors, non, je n'avais pas le droit de me mettre sur leur route. Je n'en avais pas le droit. J'avais eu toutes les occasions du monde de lui avouer, mais je n'ai rien fait.

J'aurais pu lui dire après qu'elle ait brisé ma malédiction, lorsqu'elle était venu empêcher les habitants de me tuer.

J'aurais pu lui dire après qu'elle soit sorti du puits, après avoir passé mes jours et mes nuits à m'inquiéter pour elle.

J'aurais pu lui dire après la soirée au Granny's, dehors lorsqu'elle m'a rattrapée.

J'aurais pu lui dire dans les mines.

J'aurais pu lui dire en rentrant du Pays Imaginaire.

J'aurais pu lui dire avant de la laisser partir à New York avec Henry.

J'aurais pu lui dire à son retour.

J'aurais pu lui dire lorsqu'elle est devenue la Ténébreuse pour me protéger.

J'aurais pu lui dire tellement de fois… Mais je n'ai rien fait. Alors, je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

Emma passa devant moi. Elle me regarda. Elle me sourit. Bon Dieu, quel sourire… Je lui souris, espérant qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de mon cœur brisée. Elle tourna la tête vers son très-prochainement-époux et continua son avancée.

Je croisai le regard de Mary-Margaret. On se souriait. Elle m'offrit un petit mouvement de tête. Elle savait.

Et voilà. La cérémonie commença. Archie prit la parole, nous priant de l'écouter. Il prononça son discours d'amour, d'espoir… Je roulai mes yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour être chez moi. Pour être n'importe où, tant que ce n'était pas ici. Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette invitation ? Comment avais-je pu même penser que ça allait être une bonne idée ? Tout ça car elle me l'avait demandé. Elle me l'avait demandé avec ce si beau sourire auquel je ne pouvais résister. Alors, bien sûr que j'avais accepté.

Je me ré-intérressai au discours d'Archie lorsque arriva la question que tout le monde attendait. Il se tourna vers Hook :

\- Killian Jones, voulez-vous prendre Emma Swan, ici présente, pour épouse, dans la richesse comme dans la misère, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, sans jamais faillir à vos obligations, en promettant de ne jamais vous intéresser à quelque autre femme qu'elle, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Même la mort n'a pas réussi à nous arrêter, _répond_ _it_ _-il. La salle rigol_ _a_ _, je roul_ _ai_ _des yeux._ Je le veux, _dit-il finalement._

\- Emma Swan, _repr_ _it_ _Archie en se tournant vers elle_ , voulez-vous prendre Killian Jones, ici présent, pour époux, dans la richesse comme dans la misère, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, sans jamais faillir à vos obligations, en promettant de ne jamais vous intéresser à quelque autre homme que lui, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je l-

Emma ne pu finir sa phrase, car la porte de la mairie s'ouvrit en grand. Mary et moi échangions un regard complice devant cette scène familière.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard ! _Interpell_ _a_ _le nouvel arrivé,_ _d'une voix que je saurais reconnaître entre mille_ _._

Mon souffle se coupa lorsque je tournai la tête pour tomber sur le visage d'une Emma Swan s'avançant d'un pas déterminée vers Emma Swan-bientôt-Jones.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _Demand_ _a_ _Emma, la mariée._

\- Tu devrais plutôt te demander : qui es-tu, toi ? _S'exclam_ _a_ _l'autre_. Nan, mais sérieusement ? Je te reconnais plus, Swan !

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour prendre l'apparence de ma fille ? _Demand_ _a_ _David, déjà_ _en position défensive_ _pour une éventuelle bataille._

\- Je n'ai rien fait puisque je suis ta fille ! Mais de là où je viens, je ne suis pas fiancée à ce manchot ! _Répliqu_ _a_ _la femme en pointant Hook du doigt._

\- Quoi ? Tu ve-

\- Oui, je viens du passé. Et je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il se passe dans mon futur !

\- C'est impossible ! _Interv_ _enais_ _-je en m'avançant._

\- Et pourtant, je suis là, Madame le Maire, _sourit-elle_.

\- Madame le Maire ? _M'étonnais-je, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce titre._

\- Bah quoi ? _S'étonna l'autre Emma_. Ah nan, hein ! _S'agaça-t-elle_. Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez perdu votre piquant, vous aussi ?

\- Certainement pas, non, Mademoiselle Swan, _provoquais-je_ _, retombant facilement dans nos débuts._

\- Ouf… _Souffl_ _a_ _-t-elle_. Au moins une bonne chose dans ce futur merdique.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de merdique là-dedans, _dis-je, en fronçant les_ _sourcils_. Vous allez vous marier à l'homme que vous aimez.

\- L'homme que j'aime ? _S'étouff_ _a_ _-t-elle_. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là. C'est pas possible autrement.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité.

\- L'homme que j'aime... _Rép_ _é_ _t_ _a_ _l'Emma du passé en secouant la tête._ L'homme que j'aime ! _S'écri_ _a_ _-t-elle en riant, se tournant vers son autre elle_. Mais tu es tombée sur la tête, ma vieille.

\- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, _dit la mariée_. Regina a raison.

\- Putain, mais ouvres les yeux !

\- Swan, _commença le pirate_ , tu-

\- Ferme la ! _Coup_ _a_ _-t-elle._ Nan, mais t'es sérieux toi aussi, là ? Je t'ai embrassé une fois. UNE FOIS. Et tu veux ma main ?

\- Qu-

\- Haha ! _Ris-je, sans pouvoir me retenir une fois avoir reconnu la tenue que portait la nouvelle arrivante_. Vous voulez dire que vous venez du Pays Imaginaire ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Vous avez loupé beaucoup de choses, Mademoiselle Swan, _commençais-je_. Vous n'avez pas encore tout vécu, mais vous l'avez choisi vous même. Vous l'aimez.

\- Vous le croyez vraiment ? _Me répondi_ _t_ _Emma – la plus jeune -, je p_ _ouvais_ _voir dans ses yeux qu'elle_ _était_ _surprise._

\- Eh bien… Je ne suis pas à votre place, mais vous l'avez choisi.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je ne sais pas, _avouais-je._

\- Putain… Swan, _souffla-t-elle_ , tu as vraiment tout gâché. Et pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que tu avais peur, _rit-elle._

\- Je ne vois pas c-

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire ? _Demanda Emma en souriant_. Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça avec moi ? Car tu sais parfaitement de quoi - ou plutôt de qui - je veux parler. _L'autre Emma baissa la tête, peut-être de honte ?_ Je sais que tu avais peur, car j'ai moi-même peur, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ta- _ **notre**_ , _se reprit-elle_ , peur nous fasse faire des conneries comme ça ! J'ai peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, et je sais que tu avais peur toi aussi ! Mais putain, ouvres les yeux ! Ouvres les yeux, et tu verras ce que j'ai vu en rentrant ici. Regarde dans ses yeux et tu verras que c'est réciproque.

Toute la salle s'était tut. Plus personne ne bougeait. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Emma aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui ?

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! _Intervint Hook_. Emma m'aime ! Tu tomberas amoureuse de moi, Swan, tu verras ! Il faut laisser les choses se faire.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, _rit l'Emma du passé_. Tu vois, il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire à mon époque, mais je ne vais pas me gêner de te montrer ici que jamais je ne t'aimerai. Cette Emma, _continua-t-elle en pointant la mariée_ , pense peut-être t'aimer, je sais qu'elle le pense sincèrement, mais je sais aussi très bien que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Bah vas-y ! Prouve le moi ! _Lâcha Hook, je voyais clairement qu'il commençait à s'agacer._

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Comme elle lui avait dit, elle se tourna vers la personne qu'elle aimait. Voyant son regard se poser sur moi, je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai pour voir qui elle regardait, mais il n'y avait personne.

Ce n'était pas possible. Emma ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Emma aimait Hook, pas moi. Et pourtant, l'intruse me sourit et je vis enfin la différence.

Je réalisai enfin, en plongeant mon regard dans ces émeraudes, que l'Emma que je connaissais, celle qui me regardait en cet instant, n'était pas celle qui allait se marier aujourd'hui. Celle-ci avait l'air plus vivante, plus heureuse, elle avait ce petit quelque chose dans le regard qui m'avait fait tomber dès notre première rencontre. Cette femme-là était la femme avec qui j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Cette femme-là était Emma Swan.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit tout. Je m'attendais à ce que cette Emma retourne dans le passé et nous laisse régler cette histoire. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas faire ça chez moi car, là-bas, on est pas vraiment en bon termes, mais je ne veux pas attendre pendant encore des années.

\- Faire quoi ? _M'étonnais-je._

\- Vous embrasser, _me sourit-elle_ , Madame le Maire.

\- Mademoiselle Sw-, _tentais-je avant d'être coupée par deux lèvres contre les miennes._

Je me forçai à ne pas laisser paraître que j'appréciai ce baiser, car toute le monde nous observait, mais je ne pu me retenir de fermer les yeux. C'était tellement doux, tellement hypnotisant que je me surpris à en vouloir plus lorsqu'Emma s'écarta. Elle me fit un clin d'œil quand j'ouvris les yeux, avant de se retourner vers l'autre Emma.

\- Bien. Je crois que ma présence n'est plus sollicitée ici, _lança la voyageuse dans le temps_. Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, sinon je serais bloquée ici pour toujours.

\- Attendez ! _Interpellai-je, alors qu'elle se retournait_. Comment avez-vous fais pour aller dans le futur ?

\- Je suis au Pays Imaginaire, ma chère. Tout y est rendu possible ! _S'exclama-t-elle en partageant un petit sourire avec Rumpel. Alors, il avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?_

\- Mais pourquoi ? _Intervint Henry._

\- Pourquoi quoi, gamin ?

\- Pourquoi tu es venue, ma' ?

\- Car tu me la dis. Car tu m'as fait promettre de ne laisser personne se mettre entre moi et ma fin heureuse. C'est ce que je suis venue faire.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et regarda sa montre.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, là. Je t'aime gamin. Quant à toi, _interpella-t-elle en se tournant vers la mariée_ , j'espère pour toi que tu vas régler ça et que tu vas nous débarrasser de ce pirate. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer à coté de ma fin heureuse à cause de notre manque de confiance en nous. Ne fais pas de conneries.

Sur ces mots, de la magie s'échappa de ses mains, elle se concentra et disparut dans un nuage dorée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les invités semblèrent reprendre vie. Des murmures s'élancèrent dans toute la salle ils me regardaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir. Alors, c'est ce que je fis. Du moins… Tentai de faire. Je me retournais déjà pour disparaître, mais j'entendis une voix m'appeler.

\- Regina ! Attends ! _Appela Emma._

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire que l'autre Emma avait tort. Qu'elle aimait Hook. Qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne _**pouvais**_ pas.

Alors, je continuai ma marche, mais Emma en avait décidé autrement. J'entendis des cliquetis derrière moi, preuve qu'elle courrait à moi. Priant pour qu'elle abandonne, j'accélérai le pas jusqu'à me retrouver à l'extérieur de la mairie. Je sentis alors une main s'apposer sur mon bras pour me forcer à me retourner.

Emma était là, tenant toujours sa robe dans une main. Emma était là, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Hook l'avait suivi, David et Mary aussi. Henry apparu à leurs côtés. Super. Alors que je me concentrais pour me téléporter, je remarquai enfin le sourire que me lançait la mariée.

Je réalisai enfin, en plongeant mon regard dans ces émeraudes qu'elle avait l'air plus vivante, plus heureuse, qu'elle avait ce petit quelque chose dans le regard qui m'avait fait tomber dès notre première rencontre. Cette femme-là était la femme avec qui j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Cette femme-là était Emma Swan.

Je lui souris à mon tour, me maudissant pour laisser l'espoir s'installer ainsi en moi. Je vis soudain Hook courir vers nous pour venir se placer devant sa fiancée.

\- Swan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Il savait que l'Emma à qui il avait demandé la main venait de disparaître, je pouvais le sentir dans sa voix._

\- Je reprends ma vie en main, _dit-elle simplement_. Écoutes, je suis désolée. Je pensais t'aimer. Je le pensais sincèrement, mais elle… J'avais raison. Ce bonheur n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Swan, ne dis pas ça, _tenta l'homme_. Je t'aime.

\- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, Jones. Tu aimes la Sauveuse, tu aimes la princesse, mais je ne suis pas cette personne-là.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Killian, s'il-te-plaît… Je sais que tu l'aimes, je sais que tu aimes Emma Charming, mais je ne suis pas cette Emma-là. Je suis Emma Swan, _finit-elle._

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? _Demanda le pirate._

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu veux vraiment finir ta vie avec la Méchante Reine ?

\- Elle ne l'est plus.

\- Réponds-moi, _supplia-t-il presque, d'une voix si douce que j'eus même de la peine pour lui_ , s'il-te-plaît.

\- Oui.

\- Si tel est ton choix, alors, qui suis-je pour me mettre en travers de ta route ?

Il soupira, mais je savais qu'il était sincère. Il n'allait pas tenter de la convaincre de leur amour. Contre toute attente, au lieu de s'en aller, il se tourna vers moi et, de sa main unique, me pressa l'épaule.

\- Vous et moi, on est pas ami. On ne s'aime pas, _affirma-t-il et il avait bien raison_. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, alors que je n'en pense même pas un seul mot... Mais... Vous êtes celle qu'Emma a choisi. Prenez soin d'elle, _dit-il simplement._

Je lui offris un petit hochement de tête, puis il s'éloigna en direction de la marina, sans un regard pour son ex-fiancée.

\- Où tu vas ? _Demanda-t-elle tout de même._

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je pense retourner au Pays Imaginaire, ces gamins ont besoin d'aide maintenant que Peter Pan n'est plus.

\- Je suis désolée, Killian.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas, _répondit-il en continuant son chemin_. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est la magie la plus puissante de toutes ? _finit-il en nous saluant de son crochet avant de disparaître au coin de la rue._

\- Il fait de très belles sorties, je veux bien lui donner ça, _affirmais-je en souriant._

\- Excusez-moi ? _S'exclama Emma_. Madame le Maire vient-elle réellement de complimenter Capitaine Guyliner ? Ohlala… Il me faut de l'eau, vite ! _Dramatisa-t-elle en faisant_ _mine_ _de s'évanouir, une main sur le front._

\- Vous êtes une idiote, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Avoue que ça t'aurait manqué de m'appeler Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Oui, mais Madame Jones aurait aussi pu faire l'affaire.

\- Eurk ! _Interpella Henry._

\- Gamin ! _S'enthousiasma Emma._

Elle se retourna pour aller le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était sans compter cette robe de mariée qui la fit trébucher avant que je puisse la soutenir. Je m'avançai déjà pour l'aider à se remettre debout, mais Emma Swan n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Je souriais en la voyant s'agacer en se relevant.

\- NAN, MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ROBE ? _Hurla-t-elle, me faisant partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je fus suivi par notre fils et ses grands-parents_. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

\- Pardon, _dis-je après m'être finalement arrêtée de rire_. Pardon, mais c'était vraiment hilarant.

\- Comment tu as pu me laisser porter une telle horreur ? _S'insurgea Emma._

\- Ce n'était pas mon mariage, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, _répondis-je._

\- Ouais, mais quand même quoi !

\- Elle est très belle ta robe ! _Intervint Mary._

\- Ouais, bah pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour moi.

Une seconde plus tard, une fumée dorée l'entoura avant de disparaître pour faire place au Shérif Swan : cuissardes, jean slim, débardeur et ce satané cuir rouge.

\- Plus jamais je porte de robe ! Plus jamais ! _Se plaignit Emma, avant de rire un bon coup._

\- Bon, c'est pas que, mais il y a quand même une petite centaine de personnes qui attend là-dedans. On fait quoi ? _Demanda David_

\- Bah… On leur dit que c'est annulé ?

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'on prépare ça, on peut pas leur dire de retourner tranquillement chez eux, car c'est annulé. Et tu as vu le buffet que nous a sorti Granny ? _Continua sa mère._

\- Non, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion encore, pourquoi ?

\- Si on le mange pas aujourd'hui, crois-moi qu'elle ne servira plus que ça au diner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait épuisé les stocks.

\- Wow… Et bah dites leur que c'est annulé, mais qu'on fait la fête tout de même.

\- Et on fête quoi dans ce cas ?

\- Hmm… _Emma sembla réfléchir pendant quelque secondes_ , mon non-mariage ! _S'exclama-t-elle en riant._

\- Tu es pas possible, Emma… Fêter un non-mariage, mon Dieu… _S'amusa Mary_. On y va, alors.

Mary et David s'éloignèrent, rapidement suivi par Henry lorsqu'il comprit qu'Emma voulait être seule avec moi.

\- Je suis désolée, _dit-elle quand nous fûmes enfin seules._

Ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse s'excuser. Et s'excuser de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Pour avoir mis autant de temps à réaliser que je m'étais perdue en chemin. Pour _**m'être**_ perdue en chemin. J'avais tellement peur, _avoua Emma_. J'avais tellement peur d'être encore rejetée que je me suis laissée aller dans ses bras. C'était simple. Il était là, il me montrait son intérêt. Je savais qu'il me voulait. Alors, c'était simple. Je ne voulais pas souffrir _._ Tout ça parce que j'avais peur, _finit-elle,_ _en répétant les mots qu'avait dit son autre elle._

\- Je suis désolée, _dis-je à mon tour_. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser que je te rejetterais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, mais tu étais Emma Swan, la Sauveuse et moi… J'étais la Méchante Reine.

\- Étais, _appuya Emma._

\- Je l'étais toujours à cette époque.

\- Ça ne changeait rien pour moi.

\- Pour moi, ça changeait tout. Je préférais te voir avec un pirate plutôt que moi. Mais je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir une nouvelle visite de mon moi du passé. C'était super effrayant.

\- Je suis assez d'accord.

\- Quoique… J'aimerai bien la recroiser pour lui faire passer le goût de t'embrasser avant moi.

\- Haha, _ris-je devant l'air vengeur qu'adoptait la blonde._

Ma blonde.

Je m'avançai et comblai les derniers pas qui nous séparaient pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

On entendis des sifflements et en tournant la tête, je trouvai Zelena et Ruby à la fenêtre de la mairie, criant leur « victoire » en se frappant dans les mains.

Je ris et me concentra sur la femme qui me tenait par les hanches.

Et voilà. Emma avait enfin trouvé sa fin heureuse.

Et moi aussi, par la même occasion.


End file.
